<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thirst Trap by Hopedruid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530537">Thirst Trap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopedruid/pseuds/Hopedruid'>Hopedruid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A bit like Lesbian Pollen, F/F, F/M, Homoflexibility, M/M, Variety of pairings, Woke Up Gay, so strap in, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopedruid/pseuds/Hopedruid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirst Trap: a sexy photo posted to social media to attract attention.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Jimmy Uso/Kofi Kingston, Mickie James/Liv Morgan, Naomi Knight/Jimmy Uso, Naomi Knight/Peyton Royce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thirst trap is defined as a sexy picture posted on social media to attract attention. It is a popular trend to do among members of all genders, and it only made sense that female wrestlers would get on it too. After all it was a body-focused profession. So Peyton choosing to upload a thirst trap of her, scantily clad and topless with only one arm covering her breast, wasn't that abnormal.</p><p>However, the reaction was...a bit unexpected. She was used to compliments coming from other women, even her co-workers, however, there was a bit of a more sexual bent to them. Naomi in particular wanted her to move her arm. Still the positive attention, even if it did get a bit sexual, made her smile. Peyton found herself continually checking to see if she had any new comments. It was oddly appealing. The IIconic was tempted to post more pictures of herself, maybe even send some private pictures. She wondered how Naomi would react to seeing a picture without her arm in the way.</p><p>Peyton was soaking wet. She decided to take a shower and...take care of her arousal and then forget about social media for the day. However, when she was in the shower she could only think of all those comments. Particularly Naomi. Naomi was so beautiful. She shuddered her way to an orgasm as she thought of grappling with Naomi.</p><p>That was...new.</p><p>Liv Morgan posted a more unconventional sort of trap, teasing that she might show up to RAW naked on Twitter. Mickie James responded with a simple, "Naked...always go naked."</p><p>That proposition was oddly erotic to Liv. Especially when brought up by Mickie James. Didn't Mickie have a bit of a taste for blondes? First Trish, who was her crush to the point she stalked her, then Alexa who was kinda her girl toy and now her? Mickie was quite attractive. A definite MILF, though the thought made her flush. A fantasy of Mickie spanking her went rushing through Liv's mind.</p><p>Liv found herself in nearly a fugue state, a trance brought about by pure horniness. She stripped down and dressed up in sexy lingerie and began taking some posters. She was going to be sliding into Mickie's DMs shortly.</p><p>Naomi found herself in a position she was rather new to herself. Namely prowling the internet for sexy pictures of women. She wasn't looking at blatant porn (Not yet anyway) but she was finding herself continually refreshing all her attractive female co-workers social media pages and was now following some sexy instagram models. She didn't know why but in the last few days these pictures had become...irresistible.</p><p>"What are you looking at babe?" Came the voice of her husband. She nearly panicked. But then she realized she wasn't doing anything wrong. Was she?</p><p>"Hey honey, can you tell me if this picture is...hot to you?" Naomi asked, showing Jimmy the picture of Peyton. She wasn't sure why she was doing this, but she felt that she had to.</p><p>Jimmy looked at it. Quite honestly he found he didn't, even though he was sure that he would have found a picture like that hot before. In fact, he hadn't had any real attraction to women other than his wife for several days. His physical attraction to his wife hadn't dampened. Not at all. In fact if anything it had grown.</p><p>"No, not really. Peyton is an attractive woman but..nah." Jimmy said. Naomi normally wouldn't have believed this, but he was definitly being sincere. And for some strange reason, this odd scenario made sense.</p><p>"Is it...ok with you that it's really hot to me?" Naomi said. She wasn't thinking entirely clearly. Put in this strange situation, having not gotten a lot of sleep, she was more a bundle of nerves and emotions than her normal self who might think such things as "My husband probably wouldn't mind if I was bi or whatever this is" or "Maybe I should figure out my emotions and what's happening more before asking him such a question"</p><p>Here she was though.</p><p>"That's no problem at all." Jimmy said with basically a shrug. He hadn't known this about his wife. In fact he wasn't really sure what there was to know. She found a picture sexy. That really didn't mean much. Even if she was actually aroused by it. Sexuality could be a strange mess like most things involving human feelings. Even if she was bi, it wouldn't change his feelings towards her. As long as she was still attracted to him, there was nothing to care about really.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry. I don't really know what this means." Naomi said.</p><p>"That's fine babe." Jimmy said and gave Naomi a chaste kiss. He went to bed a short while later.</p><p>Naomi though stayed up. She was too busy ogling those pictures. Particularly Peyton's most recent one.</p><p>That night Naomi decided that she'd need to post some sexy pictures herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Peyton. You've been thumbs deep in your phone all day. Are you sliding into someone sexy's dms?" Billie Kay asked. They were at the gym, though Peyton wasn't putting in much of an effort to exercise that day.</p><p>"Yeah. I guess I am." Peyton said with a smile.</p><p>"Who is it?" Billie asked.</p><p>"Naomi." Peyton said with a smile. Billie blinked. She hadn't known Peyton was into women.</p><p>"Doesn't she have a boyfriend?" Billie asked.</p><p>"Yeah. He's cool with it. We aren't even doing anything. Just sending naughty pics." Peyton said, smiling at her phone screen.</p><p>"You want to see some?" Peyton asked.</p><p>"Uh, no thanks." Billie said. She didn't know how naughty they would be, and she had no desire to see nudes. Especially at a gym in public.</p><p>"Your loss." Peyton said.</p><p>Naomi, despite her newfound attraction to and developing realtionship with Peyton, was still very much in love with Jimmy and attracted to him as well. Their love life didn't diminish in the slightest. Though now Naomi was more in control of things in bed. While neither Jimmy and Naomi had completely lost interest in the opposite gender even outside of their realtionship, they most certainly found it greatly diminished in favor of checking out their same gender.</p><p>"You think Kofi is sexy?" Jimmy said to Naomi one night, after a quite rigorous round of Lovemaking. Naomi was on top every night nowadays and had ridden him pretty hard.</p><p>"Kingston? He's alright." Naomi said, she was searching through her phone once again, looking at all sorts of naughty pictures involving women.</p><p>"Would it be ok if I...sent him some pictures." Jimmy said. Naomi looked down to see that Jimmy was getting excited again. She smiled.</p><p>"Of course babe." Naomi said, patting him on the shoulder.</p><p>It was only a matter of time before Naomi and Peyton met up in person for some private time. They had booked a hotel room seeing as Jimmy was using their place for a date with Kofi and Peyton didn't want to disturb her roommate Billie.</p><p>"Damn you look sexy. I've been waiting for this for a while." Peyton said, Looking Naomi up and down as she entered.</p><p>"Yeah, Me too." Naomi said.</p><p>The two began kissing, tenderly at first but gradually it deepened. Peyton began groping Naomi's breasts while Naomi's hands strayed to Peyton's butt. Peyton took off her top. Then slid off her bra.</p><p>"Finally I get to see these in person." Naomi said and began kissing Peyton's breasts. She worked her way lower, eventually discarding Peyton's tight shorts as well as her thong. Peyton found herself on the bed as Naomi went down on her enthusiastically. Peyton was enjoying herself, it felt so forbidden, so out of the ordinary for her, but it didn't feel wrong. It felt like a new truth she had discovered.</p><p>Kofi was nervous driving to Jimmys place. This was all new to him, these feelings, attraction towards men. He was noticing pictures on social media that other men posted. And they became more and more exciting to him. All around him he noticed things. It wasn't quite that people were becoming gay, more like bi or homoflexible or something. Perfectly monogamous people were looking for same-sex partners outside their heterosexual realtionship.</p><p>Kofi's interest in women had somewhat decreased. He was a bit pickier. Women with large breasts didn't do much for him. Lesbian pornography rarely did anything for him, and he gained a new interest in dominant women. He was masturbating at least three times a day, twice to men and once to women. Sometimes four or five times. He hadn't had this high a libido since he was a teenager. He was nervous. He didn't know what was happening to him, but at the same time, he didn't really care that much. He was so horny he needed to have sex with someone. And right now he wanted that person to be Jimmy.</p><p>The door was unlocked and Kofi walked in. In the living room Jimmy was dressed somewhat casually, gay porn was on the television. Kofi could make out Jimmy's erection beneath his shorts. He seemed well endowed. Noticing this only increased Kofi's own excitement.</p><p>"Hey there. You're looking pretty damn cute." Jimmy said.</p><p>"Thanks. You're looking pretty good yourself. Mind if I...sit on your lap." Kofi said.</p><p>"Only if you take those damn pants off first." Jimmy said.</p><p>Kofi was more than willing to accommodate.</p><p>Liv found herself being more than an avid fan of Mickie the MILF, shortly. For one she found herself dressing up in sexy costumes, engaging in some fun roleplay, and inevitably ending up getting spanked before the two made love.</p><p>"You really have a habit for spanking me hard. It's starting to leave marks." Liv said, as the two showered up together. Liv didn't know why they bothered, besides it being another place and excuse to have sex.</p><p>"I love spanking your cute little ass. It looks to lovely not to be paid attention too. And the fact it goes nice and red doesn't decrease its appeal." Mickie said.</p><p>"You are one kinky momma." Liv said.</p><p>"I know." Mickie said with a smile and began kissing Liv deeply.</p><p>Billie found herself staring at the computer screen. She only wanted to check social media for a bit. Then she saw Peyton's thirst trap pic. Then Naomi's. Then it was three hours and a few orgasms later and she was sitting in front of her computer, with numerous pics of scantily clad or tastefully nude women on her computer screen.</p><p>"Damn it. I guess I am kinda gay." Billie said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Naomi got back home it was very late. She changed and headed to their bedroom. When she opened the door though, she immediately saw a sight she never would have dreamed she would see just a few weeks ago. Jimmy's naked bottom swaying up and down as he thrust into Kofi. He thrust in and out, and Naomi was quite impressed at how well Kofi was taking it, his bottom jiggling as he was pounded by her powerful husband. They didn't seem to notice her at all.</p><p>Naomi left the room. Suddenly the idea of being penetrated by her husband wasn't quite as sexy. Though she was still attracted to him, now she felt like she needed to be the one penetrating him more often then not. A smile came to her lips. She had her strap on in her bag from her session with Peyton.</p><p>Becky was mostly just confused. She wasn't paying to much attention to any thirst trap pictures. But she did notice that they were going around quite a lot. And also that some of her colleagues were getting more and more into posting them and commenting on them. Even weirder it was mostly the same gender. Normally she wouldn't be too surprised about that, it might just be complimentary and to avoid looking sleazy by going after people of the opposite genders posts. However, there was a more flirty vibe to it. And Becky also noticed some same-gender roster members getting very touchy-feely with each other. It was just the overall vibe. People were still with their opposite gender partners but it seemed that they were more homoflexible then anything. Bi, but a bit more interested in the same gender.</p><p>Which wasn't bad. It was just a weird sudden change.</p><p>It made her a bit curious. So when Alexa Bliss posted a bunch of scantily clad images of herself, emphasizing her butt in particular, Becky gave them a look. At first, she was bored and wanted to leave the page, but something about the image kept drawing her in. Suddenly Alexa's butt looked appealing to look at. At first aesthetically, but increasingly she felt like Alexa was kinda sexy.</p><p>When Seth came home, Becky threw herself on him right away. Seth was just as eager and soon his pants were off and she was mounting and riding Seth's cock. With a little help from Seth's dextrous hands, she came hard. Becky felt satisfied. Good. She didn't mind liking women, but losing an attraction to Seth would be awful.</p><p>"Excellent as always. You sure were eager. Before we even got dinner." Seth said with a grin. It wasn't an altogether rare occurrence but it was uncommon enough to be noted.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry. I was really horny." Becky said.</p><p>"No problem. I aim to please." Seth said. Becky loved Seth, but something about the way he said it made her want to bend him over and spank him hard, and only 80% of that was erotic desire.</p><p>After a few minutes of relaxing there, Becky pulled up her phone and found herself staring at Alexa's butt again. It looked so cute. Something made her want to show Seth. So She did.</p><p>"Do you like these pictures? Be honest. I won't get mad." Becky said honestly.</p><p>For a moment Seth looked pleased to see those pictures. But then his face dropped a little and he turned away.</p><p>"No. Not really. Does that make me strange? I feel as if I should." Seth said.</p><p>"It's perfectly fine." Becky said.</p><p>"I'm still attracted to you." Seth said earnestly.</p><p>"That's not in doubt. I quite like these pictures and I'm attracted to you." Becky said.</p><p>"That's...that's great. But it should be turning me on that you like that...wh-why isn't it?" Seth said.</p><p>"Sh. Your overanalyzing again. Stop overanalyzing. It always gets you into trouble." Becky said.</p><p>"I...I..." Seth said.</p><p>"Focus on me. Whatever is happening. We will get through this." Becky said. Seth nodded and put his head on Becky's chest. Becky kept looking at Alexa's pics. They would get through this, but Becky was going to need Alexa's help.</p><p>Maybe Becky should post those pics she had been texting Seth.</p><p>Bayley checked out Becky's post the next day while she was heading to the gym. She was really impressed. Unusually so. All throughout her work out she couldn't get Becky's pics out of her mind. Had she always been so interested in Becky's boobs? Cause now she really, really wanted to see them, touch them, kiss them. In fact, looking around she felt like Becky's boobs weren't the only pair she was interested in.</p><p>Huh. That was weird. But she just shrugged it off. Wasn't like she was overly invested in liking just men. Liking boobs was just a thing now. Kinda cool.</p><p>Bayley ducked into the locker room and began snapping a few thirst trap pics. She think she got a few that made her booty look amazing. She posted them and waited to get a flood of compliments. She was hoping they would be coming from women.</p><p>Zelina Vega was home alone. Her significant other was out on business. She was sorta bored. Zelina was considering doing some gaming, but was lazing around and sort of mindlessly browsing social media.</p><p>She happened to check out Naomi's social media page. There were a lot of saucy pictures there that were fairly recent. Zelina certainly didn't mind looking at those types of pics, but as she browsed through them she felt a newfound appreciation. Naomi was absolutely gorgeous.</p><p>To one of Naomi's pics, Zelina responded with a, "I like big butts and I can not lie."</p><p>Zelina hoped Naomi would respond. But she wasn't going to wait around for it. She had to take some pictures of her own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stephenie was well aware that she was an attractive woman. She was ok when flaunting that fact when it was called for, and she had no problem when people took notice of it, as long as they stayed in their place. In general, she was assured of her power. People could well criticize her, they could mock her or heap their righteous rage at her, even dismiss her or lust after her. Stephenie didn't mind because she was wealthy and powerful and she did what she liked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>However she was beginning to notice a lot of attention from women. More then she had seen before. On her social media. Out in public.  She never had faced more lustful lingering stares from women and less from men. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's not like it mattered to her. Most things didn't matter that much to her. She cared about profit, she cared about winning, she cared about her own pleasure and the happiness of those she considered extensions of herself. Other then that everything filled her with boredom, apathy, a dull irritation and occasionally hatred. She cared little of it. Only now she found that, a little more often than usual, she couldn't use her good looks to her advantage when it came to manipulating men.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She needed to know what was happening. So she decided to use her considerable wealth and resources to investigate this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seth was quickly becoming wrapped up in the male thirst trap scene. So many hot men were posting sexy pictures and he found he couldn't get enough.  It almost felt worse that Becky and a few other women here and there would also be attractive, because this was just so confusing to him. Seth found that quickly he had to delete nearly all of his old porn. They just didn't interest him very much at all, and the idea of having it on their sort of repulsed him. Instead he replaced it with lots of gay porn and thirst trap pics, as well as some of the few women he found to be sexy. As he searched for some reassurance that he wasn't gay, he did find that he was quite interested in more dominant women. However, the lure of men was just too strong. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seth wept often after masturbating to gay porn, but he couldn't stop. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Becky was perfectly happy with this change. It had a lot of fringe benefits. Changing in the locker room was a lot more fun, espcially since most of the women there didn't mind and were checking her out as well. A lot of her creepier male fans weren't paying as much attention to her and her female friendships were becoming a lot closer. For example: </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know Bliss, you've been quite a tease." Becky said, approaching her in the locker room after everyone else had cleared out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Have I? You've been posting some real scorchers yourself. I barely was able to pry myself away from my computer after that last one. You weren't even wearing a bra." Alexa said with sidelong smirk. Becky slapped Alexa hard on her bottom, causing a breathy giggle to erupt from Miss Bliss. Becky's hands were on her shoulders in a flash.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Cmon you little minx. I need a bit of relief." Becky said, her lips straying to Alexa's neck as her hands brushed away her hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I do too. It took you long enough to finally take control. How many private pics did I have to send? How many flirty messages? "I need you" "God I'm wet" "I am so lonely." Aren't you supposed to be the Man?" Bliss said in a mocking tone. Becky spun Bliss around and kissed her hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry. But my boyfriend is a bit insecure right now. So I needed to be with him." Becky said as her mouth left Bliss, who was panting and aching for more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But not now?" Bliss said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He's fine for the moment. I need to relieve some tension. Then I'll get to sorting him out." Becky said. She balled up her hands and stuffed them down Alex's panties.  Becky finished her with her hands, and then had Alexa return the favor with her mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That was brilliant Becky." Alexa said, putting her head on Becky's chest after they were done. Becky gave her a kiss as her hand strayed to the blonde's backside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks love. We'll need to do this more often." Becky said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're still going to be with your boyfriend though right?" Alexa said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Course. That a problem." Becky said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, not really. I care about you but...I don't want to take you from him or anything. I guess I'm not as selfish as I thought." Alexa said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No issues with me for jealousy either. Be with who you want to be with. Just, don't be a stranger." Becky said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>However as Becky pointed out, she did have an insecure boyfriend. He was an emotional wreck actually.  And she did need to take care of that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So she came home early and caught him furiously jerking it to gay porn. Porn Becky would have found quite interesting not too long ago. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"B-Becky I can explain." Seth said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There's nothing to explain. Your homoflexible like me aren't ya? Bi but a bit more interested, at least sexually, in your same gender. There's nothing wrong with it." Becky said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But I...I want to be with other men." Seth said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah and I want to be with other women. Was just with Alexa actually. You're fine dear. We won't break up just cause of that." Becky said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Really?" Seth said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Really." Becky said patting him on the shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"God, it's weird though. I should be jealous or aroused or something because of you and Alexa but...I just feel happy for you." Seth said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"See. This was meant to be." Becky said and the two kissed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seth finally began posting thirst trap pics of his own that night. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasha didn't take much notice of it at first. Sure for some reason looking at Bayley's pics made her a bit...happier than normal. The next day though she couldn't help but stare at Bayley's butt. She had a nice butt. How hadn't she noticed that before? She may have but before she didn't think much of it. Now she just couldn't stop staring. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>God, was she getting turned on by another woman's ass? She'd never gotten aroused by another woman before. Not that she could remember. Did she ever make out with a girl in college or when she was drunk? Whatever. It didn't matter. Newfound lesbian feelings. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn't very much mind it. It wasn't like she was homophobic and there was no man in her life to consider, it was just...weird. Like shaking her life up weird. Especially since it was her best friend. Her best friend with a rocking ass.  Ok, she was going to have to stop thinking about Bayley's rear because it was seriously making her hot and bothered and she needed to think.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was pretty sure there wasn't any way for a woman or anyone to just turn gay. It wasn't like there was some kind of lesbian pollen out there or something that could change someone's whole sexuality. That would be silly. But she didn't recall any evidence of anything homoerotic in her fantasies which was gnawing at her a bit. Maybe this was just curiosity? But one glance at Bayley's perfect tush cured her of that notion. She'd do anything to see her friend naked right then. Maybe it was limited to just Bayley? Sasha scanned the room and saw quite the collection of attractive women.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nope. She liked them. She liked them a lot. Wasn't just Bayley. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then what? She did feel a pleasant feeling when looking at Bayley's pictures the night before. Maybe that was her starting to recognize feelings that were there before but she never noticed? Sure, that worked for now. That kept her sane.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So what now?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey." Bayley said, turning back around to her friend, Sasha nearly jumped out of her skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"H-hey." Sasha said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Want to get out of here and grab some lunch?" Bayley asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sure. That sounds great." Sasha said. She was relieved. Nothing was different.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasha walked behind her as they left. Was Bayley...swaying her hips more than usual? It was hypnotic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bayley smiled. Sasha was interested. It was only a matter of time before they were knocking boots. And Bayley couldn't wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nia Jax didn't take very long to influence. She was on Alexa Bliss' social media page all the time, and a few glances of her infamous biscuitt butt got her obsessed with the thirst trap craze herself. She had also been unlucky in love recently, she just couldn't find a man that truly got her, truly pleased her, and while she still hadn't given up, either on men or on love, she decided right now she was going to play the field using her new lesbian tendencies. And to help do so she'd post as many pictures of her strong, curvy, gorgeous body on social media as she could. True to form a lot of the responses were from women.</p><p> </p><p>"Looking sexy as hell." Becky had posted.</p><p> </p><p>"We need to get back in the tag team game partner. Cause we'd be perfect together." Alexa posted.</p><p> </p><p>"Your butt is amazing." Peyton posted, with some suggestive emoji's.</p><p>And Naomi just immediately started sliding into her DMs with sexy pics of her own.  Nia wasn't complaining about any of this. But unfortunately, she hadn't had the opportunity to sleep with any of her coworkers just yet.  So she'd been spending a lot of time in clubs seducing women. She was better at it than she ever thought she'd be. </p><p> </p><p>In addition to going to picking up women at nightclubs she also regularly attended strip clubs. She found the atmosphere far more welcoming then she thought. And occasionally she even managed to end up in bed with a stripper. She even occasionally got free lap dances.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Charlotte loved boobs. However, the boobs that she loved were her own. And Charlotte, much like her boss Stephenie, was confused that a lot of men weren't making much of an interest in them and that women were a lot more interested in them. She was also a bit concerned about her partner Andrade. While he wouldn't dare ogle any of their female coworkers, Charlotte would regularly catch him enjoying porn. Which she didn't have a problem with. It often lead to sex in fact. </p><p> </p><p>However now Andrade was being a lot more secretive. And Charlotte noticed their browser history was often expunged.  Still, it took a while for Charlotte to get worried. After all Andrade was having sex with her. If anything it was more frequent and passionate. But other aspects of his behavior continued to change. He was sensitive and even more responsive to her feelings. Andrade was treating her like even more of a queen then before and was downright submissive to her. He also liked watching the dramas and reality shows she did. He no longer seemed to display any interest in women besides her. In fact when there was a nude woman on a show they watched, he often looked away. She also caught him taking a lot of sexy pictures of himself, he told her that this was to get more eyes on his social media, but Charlotte couldn't help but think he was getting a sexual thrill out of it. </p><p> </p><p>Charlotte, as she often did when she was having difficulties and needed some kind of breakthrough, called Stephenie. </p><p> </p><p>"I need help. Maybe some advice. But your going to think I'm crazy." Charlotte said.</p><p> </p><p>"If you weren't crazy you wouldn't be a wrestler. And right now I'm willing to believe almost anything. So please. Share." Stephenie said.</p><p> </p><p>So Charlotte told her everything weird that had been going on.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Silas wasn't involved in Wrestling at all. He was a fan that was for certain. But he wasn't in the business. He was a dedicated follower of many wrestlers social media pages. He was among the first non-wrestlers infected by the memetic agent spreading through the thirst trap pictures. </p><p> </p><p>It was quite disturbing and frightening to him at first. His interest in women changed and faded dramatically, while he developed a potent interest in men. He still had crushes on quite a few women but it was a different feeling then it had been before. The women he liked where attractive and he loved to think about having a romantic and sexual realtionship, but he also felt much more submissive just in general. He also seemed to be more attracted to specific women, or to a lesser extent certain kinds of women, as opposed to women in general. Most of his pornography had to go and femdom became a huge fetish for him.</p><p> </p><p>He no longer wanted to have sex with a woman, the abstract of that sounded terrible actually. He wanted to have sex with certain women, and the female body only became truly attractive to him in that context.</p><p> </p><p>Men, meanwhile, he was constantly thinking about men now. He needed to find men to sleep with. It was constantly on his thoughts.  A romantic, emotional connection with a man would be amazing to, but it didn't seem as important to a man's appeal as raw sexuality. He would have sex with a man regardless of whether he saw himself with that man. Much like he used to see his relationships with women.</p><p> </p><p>He also felt his interests change considerably. He now found women's fashion, celebrity gossip, chick flicks and feminine pop music all quite interesting. He still had most of his old interests, but he had a near-obsessive interest to learn more about his more "feminine" new interests.</p><p> </p><p>The strangest thing about it was that it now felt so natural. He was homoflexible, he had realized, and that seemed like a natural way to be. Maybe the natural way to be. It was confusing and complicated to him. But he couldn't much control it. Most of the people around him had not been affected by the thirst trap meme, and thus would be alarmed by his sudden change. Thus he had to pretend like things were normal and resist the urge to post thirst trap pics himself. Which required a lot of dedication and frequent masturbation to keep himself under control.</p><p> </p><p>It also meant he had to regularly go to the strip club with all his friends and pretend to be aroused by the scantily clad women there.</p><p> </p><p>It was a nightmare for poor Silas. He felt very uncomfortable being in that sort of environment with his new tastes. </p><p>He didn't know where to direct his gaze, and he tried for a middle ground between personal comfort and not appearing off to his friends.</p><p> </p><p>"Check out the rack on her?" One of his friends, Jason told him, gettin his attention focused on a woman with a very large, and quite obviously fake, pair of breasts. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah...those are huge. And er...nice." Silas said. Though even objectively he didn't find the breasts aesthetically attractive. They were about a dozen examples even in this very strip club of superior plastic surgery. But sure, they were probably the biggest.</p><p> </p><p>The fact that he was ridiculously uncomfortable having to pretend to be someone he no longer was just made it all the more painful. </p><p> </p><p>Soon he was basically dragged to a table where a strange woman was shaking her bottom in his face. It was a bit much.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry. I just...I can't. It's not you. I have to go." Silas said getting up and walking away.</p><p> </p><p>"Silas, what's wrong?" Jason asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. You have something to tell us buddy?" Ethan said. They both were trying to follow him, but Silas was quick and better at cutting through the crowded strip club. He used to go to places like this more than any of his buddies. Partied more too. </p><p> </p><p>He was nearly out of the theatre when he encountered something he hadn't expected. Namely, a woman he was attracted to. A woman he recognized. Nia Jax. She was sitting there sticking dollar bills down a strippers g-string. Clearly liking what she was seeing. </p><p> </p><p>Normally he wouldn't have said anything. Normally he would have just left. But he felt so drawn to her. He just had to approch her. Say something. </p><p> </p><p>"H-Hey." Silas said. Both the stripper and Nia looked over.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-your Nia Jax right?" Silas said.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. And you're a cutie. Wasn't expecting to find someone like you here." Nia said.</p><p> </p><p>"Someone like...?" Silas asked. Nia gave a few more dollars to the stripper and dismissed her. </p><p> </p><p>"Someone whose like me. I bet you've changed recently right? You used to be straight but now you can only get it up for certain women. Though your man crazy aren't you?" Nia said.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yeah...how did...?" Silas asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Because it happened to me. Only I prefer women. Luckily your just my type. And the fact that you only have eyes for me in a room full of strippers makes me think I'm your type too." Nia said.</p><p> </p><p>"I...I..." Silas said and looked down. Nia tilted his chin up with her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"It's ok. You and me...we'll get through this. It's scary but we will. Now then. Want to get out of here? Get a drink?" Nia said.</p><p> </p><p>Silas couldn't believe his luck. He was being asked on a date with Nia Jax, one of the few women that he still dreamed about being with. </p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm sorry. I came here with my friends and I...I left them. I think I need to talk with them." Silas said. He felt guilty about running away. And about lying.</p><p> </p><p>"I understand. Why don't you give me your number honey and I can call you." Nia said. Silas nodded and gave her his number and she put it in her phone. </p><p> </p><p>"I...I guess I'll see ya." Silas said.</p><p> </p><p>"You certainly will." Nia said. And Nia gave him a smack on the butt as he walked away. Silas looked back and gave her a bashful smile.</p><p> </p><p>Nia couldn't wait to see him in bed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You know what Peyton?" Billie asked. The two were at the mall, having a girl day.</p><p> </p><p>"What Billie?" Peyton asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I think I'm in love with you." Billie said.</p><p> </p><p>"Bout damn time you said so." Peyton said and hungrily kissed her, grabbing her bottom as she did so. She knew there were cellphone cameras and greedy eyes but she didn't care. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow, that was..."Billie said, for once at a loss of words.</p><p> </p><p>"Iconic?" Peyton said.</p><p> </p><p>"Most definitly." Billie replied.</p><p> </p><p>They managed to make it to the car before Peyton stripped off Billies pants and underwear and ate her out, but only just.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You've been looking at my butt." Bayley said. They were sitting at a restaurant grabbing a bite to eat after gym.</p><p> </p><p>"Wh-what? Don't be crazy. I haven't been..." Sasha said, but it sounded so false even to her own ears. Bayley gave her a look.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok. I've been looking at your butt. It's a great ass. Objectively speaking. I wish mine was as nice as yours." Sasha said. Using an excuse a straight girl would probably give. God, that felt strange to think of straight girls as the other, but it was already true. </p><p> </p><p>"Nonsense. Your butt is fantastic." Bayley said. She should know, she'd been looking at it often enough. Though Bayley slightly preferred Sasha's excellent boobs and fantastic legs, her bottom was still a sight for sore eyes. And if she played her cards right she'd be seeing a lot of it nude that night.</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Sasha said. The compliment made her feel good, embarrassed and aroused all at once. </p><p> </p><p>"Really." Bayley said sincerely.</p><p> </p><p>"H-Have you been dating anyone lately." Sasha said.</p><p> </p><p>"Not particularly. But I have been having fun with some...new desires." Bayley said.</p><p> </p><p>"New...desires?" Sasha said. Could she dare hope?</p><p> </p><p>"Yep. Let's just say I'm all about the ladies now. More or less." Bayley said.</p><p> </p><p>"I...I'm happy. For you. That you've realized this." Sasha said awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>"You know...if you've been feeling the same, you can tell me. I'll be with you no matter what." Bayley said her hand finding it's way over to Sasha's. Her thumb stroking Sasha's hand. Sasha wondered how it would feel for Bayley's hands to go considerably lower.</p><p> </p><p>"I...guess I have been." Sasha said.</p><p> </p><p>"That's good. You know...I've been pretty naughty lately. Putting up all sorts of sexy pictures. Kissing all sorts of strange women. I think I need a spanking." Bayley said.</p><p> </p><p>"I think that's what you deserve." Sasha said, a wicked smile filling her face. </p><p> </p><p>The two soon found their way to Sasha's apartment. They made out nearly the entire way back. Bayley was on Sasha's knees and she was spanked pretty hard. Then they began to make out. Soon the two were 69ing each other and came at near the same time. </p><p> </p><p>"God...are we girlfriends now?" Sasha asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd say so. If you want to be my girlfriend." Bayley asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course." Sasha said. And it wasn't long before the two women went for round two.</p><p> </p><p>Seth had slowly begun corresponding with other newly homoflexible men. One, in particular, was very active with the dms and it got pretty hot and heavy. It was only a matter of time before they met.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going out." Seth said. Becky looked up from yet another saucy thirst trap pic. It was Billie and she looked damn hot. Becky licked her lips upon seeing it. Though Billie wasn't the woman she'd be seeing that night. It was a rear picture, Billie was topless and wearing only a pair of panties that showed off her cute butt nicely.  Seth still felt a little bad that he wasn't interested, but it wasn't the sense of deep shame he had felt before. He knew who he was now. </p><p> </p><p>"You have a date?" Becky said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Ye-yeah." Seth said.</p><p> </p><p>"Good. I might be having a date too. Probably will. Have fun with your boy. And if he has a girl, send him my way." Becky said. A moment later she was starting up a text to send to one of her girlfriends. </p><p> </p><p>Seth nodded. They still had a fairly active sex life. But clearly they needed other outlets to be fully satisfied. Sex with Becky was great, but if he didn't have sex with a man soon he'd go mad.</p><p> </p><p>So he went to the hotel his new "friend" had told him to meet him at and he went to the room number he had given him. Seth was excited, aroused and a bit nervous. What if he wasn't good at making love to a man? What if his partner changed his mind and didn't go through with it? Or what if this was a set up to leak things to the press? What if Becky changed her mind about supporting this?</p><p> </p><p>These thoughts disappeared when the door opened. Andrade was so handsome and all he was wearing right then was a tight pair of pants.</p><p> </p><p>"God you're hot." Seth said.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you. You're looking quite handsome yourself." Andrade said. Feeling his gaze on him just sent Seth's libido into overload. Seth walked in and Andrade closed the door behind him.  Andrade kissed Seth hard, and grabbed Seth's bottom with equal vigor. Seth snaked his hand into Andrade's pants, feeling for the very first time, another man's erect penis. And Seth loved how it felt. </p><p> </p><p>Pretty soon Seth's clothes were off, he was lubed up and he was taking it from Andrade. He was in ecstasy. Seth pushed himself back into Andrade, taking as much of it as he could.  It felt so good. Pretty soon Andrade's hands were stroking his cock and it was only a matter of time before he climaxed.  Andrade climaxed into him a moment later and it felt really, really good.</p><p> </p><p>Later Seth's head was on Andrade's chest. This felt so good. Scratched an itch. This is what life was going to look like. He'd have his fun with Andrade or some other man and Becky would do the same with some woman and then they'd come home and be normal. Watch movies, enjoy each others company, have sex. It would be different, not being each other's primary sexual outlet, but it would still be him and Becky. Still, be love.</p><p> </p><p>Andrade though, as he stroked Seth's lovely bum and held him in his arms, didn't know how things would be. He'd never cheated on Charlotte before, even thought about it. But this desire was too much and he needed it, and he knew he couldn't explain it to her. Andrade knew there'd be a reckoning. But not tonight. Tonight he would be happy.</p><p> </p><p>"So...your gay?" Jason asked at the end of Silas's frantic attempts to explain.</p><p> </p><p>"Not quite. More homoflexible." Silas said.</p><p> </p><p>"Homoflexible?" Ethan asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I do like some women...just not very many." Silas said with a blush.</p><p> </p><p>"So your basically gay but you'd go straight for some women?" Jason asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean...sort of. I guess that'll do as an explanation. It's close enough." Silas said.</p><p> </p><p>"Well that's a shame. I'm guessing you won't want to go to strip clubs with us again." Jason asked.</p><p> </p><p>"No. That was awkard and awful. No offense to the ladies but it's not my scene anymore." Silas said.</p><p> </p><p>"Guess we won't get to talk about ladies with you either. Ethan said.</p><p> </p><p>"Not unless they are one of my crushes." I said.</p><p> </p><p>"That's fine. More ladies for us." Jason said.</p><p> </p><p>"So...do you like that cute waitress from the dinner? You've been wanting to ask her out for a while." Ethan asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Samantha? No. She's a nice girl but nothing." Silas said.</p><p> </p><p>"Any feelings for your exes?" Ethan asked.</p><p> </p><p>"No. Not really. Which is probably for the best. Even if it does now feel a bit weird I slept with them." Silas said.</p><p> </p><p>"What about Celebrity crushes? Katy Perry? Trish Stratus? Kim Kardashian?" Jason asked listing off a few of Silas's old celebrity crushes.</p><p> </p><p>"Katy's music is awesome but she's not my type. Kim...I wish I could forget some of her nude photo pics but I have a sudden interest in watching her show. Trish...no but again she seems really cool. There are a few celebrity women I am still interested in." Silas said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Like who?" Jason asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Well...Nia Jax." Silas said.</p><p> </p><p>"She's a real powerful woman. I can respect that, though she didn't seem your type before." Ethan said.</p><p> </p><p>"And I...actually met her." Silas said.</p><p> </p><p>"Really? How?" Jason asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Well...let's get out of the strip club first...this is all pretty awkard." Silas said. Loitering near the entrance was beginning to attract some attention.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Your right." Jason said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Carmilla had no idea what was happening. However, she was really enjoying it. Carmella was homoflexible from birth, so to see so many women now become more comfortable flirting with, kissing and being in relationships with each other, as well as sharing lots of sexy pictures of themselves.</p><p> </p><p>Going to this strip club wasn't thus a big deal for her and not just because she liked female strippers, but also because this was were one of her friends worked. Though the female strippers didn't hurt. She arrived shortly after Silas and his friends had left. Carmella noticed something that trio, for various reasons, hadn't.  There were more female customers than normal. And some of them were approaching Carmella asking for her number. Carmella, who was never one to turn down a "new friend" or romantic prospect, eagerly exchanged digits with them. </p><p> </p><p>Until she noticed a familar face.</p><p> </p><p>Well, not face. More like backside. A backside she wouldn't mistake with anyone elses.</p><p> </p><p>"Nia?" Carmella said. Nia Jax looked away from the woman she was currently flirting quite heavily with towards Carmella.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Carmella. What are you doing here? You enjoying a fun night out or...?" Nia said. </p><p> </p><p>"I came here to meet a friend, I wasn't expecting you to be here." Carmella said.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, when you're looking to see some lovely ladies there are few places better." Nia said. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, so your..." Carmella asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Homoflexible. Yeah." Nia said.</p><p> </p><p>"You know Nia I always thought you had a rocking ass. Mind if I?" Carmella said holding up her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah sure, give it a smack." Nia said sticking her bottom towards Carmella. Nia's other prospect had already left to get a lap dance from one of the strippers, so Carmella had her all to herself. Carmella gave Nia's derriere a nice spank.</p><p> </p><p>"Feels as good as I thought." Carmella said. </p><p> </p><p>"Want to go back to my place. You can cop another feel there." Nia said.</p><p> </p><p>Carmella smiled, tonight was going to be a great night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Carmella did much more with Nia then just cop a feel. She grabbed her strap on and went to town, enjoying every touch of Nia's curvy but strong body. Carmella couldn't keep her hands off Nia. She felt incredibly lucky. How was this happening? Why? Carmella didn't much care. She was just savoring every moment of this increasingly homoflexible world. </p><p> </p><p>Stephenie however, did care.</p><p> </p><p>"Stay away from social media. My research, conducted through the use of Mcmahon family catspaws, PIs and the like have yielded interesting results. Apparently social media "thirst trap" pictures are being encoded with a memetic agent by some unknown party. That causes some changes. Andrade might be a victim of it." Stephenie told Charlotte.</p><p> </p><p>"What kind of change?" Charlotte asked.</p><p> </p><p>"That's on a need to know basis." Stephenie said.</p><p> </p><p>"If you don't tell me I'm finding a fucking thirst trap pic myself and finding out." Charlotte said.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine. Fine. Your husband is probably now Homoflexible. A sexual orientation that is mostly but not exclusively homosexual." Stephenie said.</p><p> </p><p>"That's impossible. He's still interested in me." Charlotte said. </p><p> </p><p>"That's why I said mostly. It seems attraction to one's current heterosexual partners is usually unaffected. And they do still have some attraction to other opposite gender people but mostly their interests lay with their same gender." Stephenie said.</p><p> </p><p>"Is there any way to...fix this?" Charlotte said. It felt a little wrong to say, even to Charlotte, but she didn't care. She wanted her lover back.</p><p> </p><p>"Not that we've been able to identify. Specialized scans reveal that this changes brain chemistry and to a certain extent brain structure. Modern science obviously has no way of changing that back." Stephenie said. </p><p> </p><p>Charlotte fell to her knees. Tears streaming down her face. Her realtionship was changed utterly. If it even could survive.</p><p> </p><p>"Charlotte, you better not be crying over a man. I expect better from you." Stephenie said.</p><p> </p><p>"He...he was mine." Charlotte said.</p><p> </p><p>"And he still is. The important part is you make sure where he is. Keep him from taking any thirst trap pics and make sure he doesn't fuck around on you. This memetic effect tends to boost sex drive something fierce, and he'll want cock." Stephenie said.</p><p> </p><p>"I...I'll need to call him." Charlotte said.</p><p> </p><p>"Good luck." Stephenie said and hung up. </p><p> </p><p>Charlotte dialed Andrade's number in a panic. Meanwhile Stephenie looked at her phone, feeling numb. Something about this idea, this thirst trap meme, seemed interesting. Truth be told she was a little bored with her life. Bits of it had become too predictable. And wouldn't this homoflexibility add some fascinating new complications?  </p><p> </p><p>She wondered how it would be with another woman. While the actual act of lesbian sex was a turn off, the notion of changing in that sort of way, of wanting something new...that wasn't a turn off at all. And the Thirst Trap meme had showed no signs of slowing. If this was going to be the new way of the world...was there any point in resisting?</p><p> </p><p>Stephenie for the moment put her phone down and closed her eyes. No decisions right now. Best to wait a while and think it over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silas and his friends headed over to a nearby dinner. There Silas explained his story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So...your saying that Nia Jax is like you right?" Ethan asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Y-yeah." Silas said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And she's into you?" Jason said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Y-yeah. And she's all dominant and stuff...it's really hot." Silas said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Cool. I can dig some femdom." Ethan said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dude, might want to chill, Silas is pretty new to all this." Jason said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, it's cool. I mean...I am interested in that stuff now. In addition to my...new desires." Silas said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"In dudes." Jason said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Y-yeah." Silas said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So are you going to go with Nia or try and find a guy?" Ethan said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well...I was sorta thinking both." Silas said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My man." Jason said enthusiastically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I mean...I'm pretty sure she'll want to be with women no matter what...same for me with men so I think it would be ok...if I tried someplace more to my interest tonight." Silas said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you want us to...come with you?" Ethan asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Really?" Jason said looking at Ethan shocked and a bit grossed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah of course." Ethan said and gave him a look. Jason seemed to come around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You'd really do that for me?" Silas said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, you've been coming along to the strip clubs, even though that's been making you feel uncomfortable lately. Besides we're your friends and would stick by you to make sure you're comfortable." Ethan said,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And we'd beat anyone who gave you trouble's ass." Jason said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks guys...but I'm alright. I should do this on my own." Silas said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Be careful man." Jason said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And have fun." Ethan said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks." Silas said and walked off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did he used to move his hips like that?" Jason said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why you staring at his ass Jason?" Ethan teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shut up." Jason said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were three types of homoflexibility that most people fell under when exposed to the thirst trap meme.  Those who viewed their homosexual encounters as harmless fun or signs of deep friendship. This was most common among those who were in a committed heterosexual realtionship or whom were serial monogamists pre-exposure to the meme.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Second, were those who viewed their relationships with the same sex as more serious. These people tended to hook up in relationships with their same gender fairly quickly. Bayley and Sasha as well as Peyton and Billie were in this later category.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Third, were those who basically fell into bisexual behavior. While their sexuality was, in all cases, more inclined towards their same gender. Many, especially those in high outbreak areas, tended to be able to fairly quickly find people of the opposite gender that they were interested in. This resulted in a wide variety of polyamorous, open and casual relationships. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the people behind the meme, this was more or less what they wanted. The meme wasn't something they developed.  No. In fact it's mere existence was a fluke. An odd mixture of psychological science, occult magic and computer coding.  Simple enough that a few individuals who knew little of any of those subjects, could brush up on them enough to insert it into various sexy social media pictures quite easily and for the effects to quickly take hold. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naomi was enjoying herself quite a lot. She was regularly having sex with both Jimmy and a string of women that she had good relations with. However she wanted a closer female partner. Someone who could hang out with her more consistently. Almost like a best friend she could bang. Peyton wasn't it, she and Billie were basically inseparable now, and while threesomes were fun she'd like a bit more of an intimate realtionship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She thought that Zelina Vega might be the girl. It didn't take much to seduce her. Zelina Vega had been reduced to just her hands, vibrator and thirst trap and lesbian porn to keep her company. As such all Naomi had to do was send her a picture of her bum, and tell her that if she liked what she saw she could meet her at her place. Jimmy was gone, Naomi was pretty sure he didn't want to see Zelina naked, no instead he was having some "male bonding" time with Kofi. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey...I'm kinda uh..new to this." Zelina said, seeing Naomi laid out on the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's not a bad thing. I can teach you." Naomi said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'd like that." Zelina said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good, now grab that strap on and put it on." Naomi said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"R-really?" Zelina said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, is there something wrong with that?" Naomi asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No...I was just thinking that...I'd rather you do that to me." Zelina said. Naomi rolled her eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine then. Take off that tight little outfit and get on the bed. After we do this your going to learn how to eat a woman out." Naomi said. Zelina couldn't get her clothes off fast enough. Soon Zelina's ass was in the air and Naomi was taking her from behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the gay bar Silas encountered a smorgasbord of men that he found very appealing. This is what Silas used to feel at the strip club. And even better he felt like he belonged there. He didn't know where to rest his eyes, everywhere he looked was a hot man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then his eyes came to fall on a particularly attractive rear. The man turned around and to Silas' surprise it was someone he knew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"D-David?" Silas asked. The guy was a well-known athlete from his high school days and had been very popular among the girls. He used to be quite the player from what he heard. And now he was here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which...made sense considering what he knew, but it was still a crazy coincidence. He hadn't seen the guy for ages.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Silas. I didn't know you were into this scene." David said, he had a confident smile. And god...he was so hot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I...It's new to me. Realizing I'm uh...homoflexible." Silas said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh really. This is all pretty new to me too. I didn't even know that was a term. What does it mean?" David said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uh...I am really into men but I can also find romantic and sexual attraction with women on occasion." Silas said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I see. Well, want to go back to your place so we can...catch up." David said. Silas took another look at Davids broad chest, and the tight bulge and licked his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah. I think that's a great idea." Silas said. David grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as they got back to Silas's place Silas was sucking and licking David's throbbing cock with passion and joy. Shortly after that, David pounded and thrusted himself into Silas. Silas came harder than he ever had before in his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wow...I can't believe I was missing out on that." David said afterward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah. My ex-girlfriends were sweethearts but that...that was something different." Silas said. It was still a bit strange to think about. The rest of his life was going to be entirely different than how he thought it would be even a matter of weeks ago. But it wasn't a bad thing. In fact, he felt great. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I get what you mean. I can't believe I'm going to have to go home to my fiancee after this." David said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fiancee?" Silas asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh yeah. She's a real bitch to me. I might have been an "alpha" in high school but not so much afterwards. She's been screwing with me and beating me almost as long as we've been together. Now that I'm not interested in most girls, I have no idea why the hell I've put up with her." David said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you saying you've been in an abusive realtionship?" Silas said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah. I'm going to get a real walloping for staying out this late, but it was worth it." David said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You poor thing." Silas said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nah, it's not that bad. Well it's hell but I'll live with it. She started out with some light bdsm but then it got heavier and she wouldn't stop when I wanted, Then it become my life." David said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You have to get away from her." Silas said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No. I can't. Otherwise, nobody will think I'm a man. Them finding out I'm gay or homoflexible or whatever, that'll be tough but I can get through it. People finding out a much smaller woman hurt me. That'll be impossible. No one will take me seriously." David said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"David, no one won't think you're a man. And if they do their stupid and you shouldn't deal with them. I'm uh...different now. I've felt some personality changes and I'm not sure why. I listen to a bunch of girly pop music now and watch chick flicks and I seriously am considering getting a wardrobe update that includes a lot more skirts and dresses." Silass said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think you'd look good in a dress." David said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks, but that's not my point. Point is what I'm interested in doesn't make me any less of a man. Emotional vulnerability doesn't make me any less of a man. Liking men sure as hell doesn't make me any less of a man. And your not less of a man because of something your partner did to you. You can't go back there ok?" Silas said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>David gave him a serious look, brushed his cheek with his hand and gave him a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks. I needed to hear that." David said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Stay with me alright?" Silas asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sure." David said and gave Silas a kiss. Silas was a bit surprised at how good that simple affectionate gesture felt. How much he needed that.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silas fell asleep in David's arms. It had been a long day and he was happy. David couldn't fall asleep. He had too much on his mind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carmella moaned her way to an orgasm as Nia ate her out. She was...very good at that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You say your...new to this?" Carmella said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I have a few notches on my bedpost at this point." Nia said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, it shows what a quick learner you are. Your damn good at using your tongue." Carmella said, moving into to kiss her. Nia accepted and the two kissed each other passionately. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, you don't seem to be...quite so new at this." Nia said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No. I came out when I was a teenager. Little bit of angst there, but I had some good friends to get me through." Carmella said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aw. That's pretty sweet." Nia said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, and with a few of them it got a bit steamy." Carmella said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Even better." Nia said, smiling as Carmella began kissing her way across her chest and down to her breasts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pair continued to make love, but in between Nia couldn't help but think about the nagging feeling she had. Nia hadn't been interested in women since she was a teenager. This was wholly new. And it wasn't like she hadn't thought about liking women, she found them aesthetically appealing in the past and enough idiots called her a lesbian because she was athletic that she had to think about it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hadn't really thought that much about it, because to her it wasn't a big deal that she suddenly preferred women to men. But it was strange. People didn't just...become homoflexible right? Things were different now and she didn't know why. And a part of her suddenly cared. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bliss was spending the night going through various social media accounts. She had started a bit of her own list of people who she thought were "going gay" like she had. Besides Stephenie through her catspaws, flunkies and PIs, she had the best list of those who had become homoflexible, mostly though it covered her fellow wrestlers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This work was getting her quite horny though and she needed some relief. Thankfully she found someone that she was more than willing to message.  That was one Toni Storm, who as of late had been getting her butt and boobs out increasingly on social media and her comments of other women's pictures were quite...homoerotic. A tendency that was becoming increasingly common much to Bliss's well....bliss. She went back and forth DMing Toni, the two of them communicating almost entirely in sexy pics. Finally, Alexa broke the game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, there sexy. Want to hang out tonight?" Alexa sent to Toni.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sure. But on one condition." Toni said</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's that?" Alexa asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You've gotta wear your Harley Quinn get up." Toni said. Alexa smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kinky huh? You've got a deal." Alexa said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Meet me at the new bar, you know the one the whole roster seems to be going to." Toni said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Got it. But you better be prepared for some sexy fun puddin." Alexa sent. Then she got up to get ready. Something told her this was going to be  a crazier night then she was expecting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrade got up with a start as he heard his phone ring.</p><p>"Who-who is it?" Seth asked.</p><p>"I-It's Charlotte." Andrade said. Seth felt a pit in his stomach and a knot in his chest.</p><p>"Is...she ok with this?" Seth asked.</p><p>"Sh-She doesn't know." Andrade said.</p><p>"She doesn't know? Are you an idiot!" Seth said.</p><p>"Calm down ok, and be quiet. I'm going to have to answer this." Andrade said.</p><p>"Fuck, Andrade." Seth said. Andrade picked up the phone.</p><p>Silas got up the next morning to find a note from David. It read:</p><p>Silas,</p><p>Had to leave and tell it all to my Fiancee. Sorry for leaving.</p><p>David.</p><p>Silas facepalmed. He couldn't believe him going off to meet his abusive partner alone like that. And leaving such a sloppy note, but David had never been good with words. Silas got up and got ready. Then he started searching David's social media pages, and sent out some messages, surely someone knew where he lived so Silas could help him.</p><p>"Fuck that was amazing babe." Zelina said.</p><p>"I know. I know what I'm doing with a strap on. Now can you do some reciprocation here?" Naomi said.</p><p>"Sure." Zelina said and Naomi tossed her strap on aside to give Zelina access to go down on her.</p><p>Zelina was good actually. For an amateur she was great. She took a little bit of instruction but soon enough she was licking with the best of them. After a few very satisfying orgasms the two embraced on the bed.</p><p>"You know this might just work out between the two of us." Naomi said.</p><p>"I think so too." Zelina said.</p><p>Naomi smiled as she hugged Zelina tight. Her bad mood was starting to turn around.</p><p>Bliss went to the new bar. All Harley Quinned up and ready to go. Going into the bar, a place called Destination Nowhere, you'd think it was a gay club. There were a few heterosexual couples, but mostly men and women were pairing off with thier own gender. Alexa saw quite a few familiar faces. Charly Caruso was making out with JoJo. Roman Reigns fooling around with Adam Cole. Mia Yim was kissing Candace Lerae. And was that Daniel Bryan making out with CM Punk?</p><p>Alexa maneuvered her way through the fairly packed bar, trying her best to spot Toni. It was then she heard a familiar voice.</p><p>"Hello there Harley." Toni said as she grabbed Alexa by the shoulder.</p><p>"Hello, there puddin. You are wearing your ring gear. That's a nice touch." Alexa said.</p><p>"Well, I expected us to be in for one hell of a wrestling match." Toni said suggestively.</p><p>The two of them began fiercely making out, Alexa grabbing Toni's shapely rear as quick as she could.</p><p>What a beautiful night, Alexa thought.</p><p>"Andrade. You have to tell me the truth." Charlotte said.</p><p>"Of course. What's the matter." Andrade said trying to keep his nerves in order.</p><p>"Are you attracted to me?" Charlotte said.</p><p>"Yes." Andrade said. That was the truth. She wasn't quite as attractive to him as he had been before he fell down the Thirst trap, but he still loved her and was attracted to her and he was terrified that she was going to leave him.</p><p>"Are you attracted to men?" Charlotte asked.</p><p>"...I..." Andrade said.</p><p>"Remember, don't you lie to me. If you lie I will know and I will hang up the phone and you won't see me again alright? Everything else can be worked out, but not if you lie." Charlotte said.</p><p>"I...I am." Andrade said. He heard a sharp inhale and a sound that could be Charlotte chocking back tears. Andrade tried not to think about that. He had to keep things together until the end of the call. He could panic later.</p><p>"Ok. Alright. Have you acted on these feelings?" Charlotte said.</p><p>"Yes. I've...watched pornography and...thought about things. Masturbated." Andrade said.</p><p>"With someone else?" Charlotte said, her voice breaking somewhat.</p><p>"...No." Andrade said.</p><p>"Are you telling me the truth?" Charlotte said.</p><p>"Yes." Andrade said.</p><p>With that, Charlotte hung up on him.</p><p>Andrade fell to his knees. He felt short of breath. He was on the verge of a panic attack.</p><p>"Man, what happened?" Seth asked.</p><p>Andrade said nothing.</p><p>"Andrade?" Seth asked.</p><p>Still nothing.</p><p>"Andrade?" Seth asked.</p><p>"Give me a fucking minute." Andrade said.</p><p>Seth got up and took a seat on the floor beside him. He was going to wait until Andrade was ready to talk.</p><p>Silas was able to figure out where David lived, he sent a few texts to some of his friends letting them know where he was going and what the situation was. It was fairly early though so he was pretty sure they wouldn't see the texts til later. On a spur of the moment decision, maybe instinct or intuition, he sent a text explaining things to Nia. Then Silas headed off. It was important that he didn't waste any time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>